


Passing

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: As he dies, Ben reaches across Exegol to Poe one last time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exhaustion
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He knew, more than anything, even as he slipped into the Force, that he had done the right thing when he had brought Rey back. The galaxy needed her, and he wasn’t about to leave her to be dead simply because she was a Palpatine. She wasn’t someone who deserved to die, especially when she had done the same thing for him.   
  
_Him,_ of all people.   
  
He, who wasn’t a good man, not by any means, but had done one good deed at the end. Two, maybe.   
  
As he disappeared, he thought of Poe. Thought of a man, who he had loved — even if he was out of reach now. Even if he never was worthy of someone like him.   
  
At least he’d given back to the galaxy.   
  
At least his sacrifice mattered. If it mattered. He hoped it mattered, that it always would.   
  
He reached out towards Poe then. Reached out, to where he was in the Falcon. No more than a breeze, no more than a touch...but he loved him.   
  
(Rey was a kinship, a dyad, but Poe...what a life they could have had, if the galaxy had been kinder)  
  
He hoped, at least, that Poe would be happy. With Zorii, with anyone else. There was a certain barrier between the living and the dead, and Poe didn’t deserve to be alone.   
  
_I love you,_ Ben said, through the Force. _And I’m sorry...for everything._  
  
And, _Your mother would be proud._


End file.
